The present invention relates to a control circuit or loop for use in a system for electrochemically removing a coating from a part and to a system wherein multiple parts may be processed at a time with each part having a separate control loop.
Various systems for removing coatings from parts have been developed and used in recent years. In one such system, a process controller was used to control the potential of multiple parts. A practical consequence of this control architecture was that many of the parts in the load being stripped were not actually at the optimum potential for stripping during most of the run. At the beginning of the stripping process, only a few parts in the load were held at the correct potential, with the remaining parts being at potentials above or below a set point potential. In either case, the stripping process was not effective in removing coatings from the substrates. Coatings were not stripped quickly and damage was done to the substrate material of the part. To summarize, multiple parts per control loop result in damage to hardware and unacceptably long stripping times.